It Would Definitely Be You
by Moved-Account-Sorry
Summary: "But YOUR the glittery one!" "So? Look, Alexander, you're definitely the girl in this relationship. It only makes since that the GIRL get pregnant." Magnus and Alec argue over who (if all logic was set aside) would be the one that would carry their child .::MALEC. M-PREG MENTIONS. BOYxBOY. ONE-SHOT::. .::K cuz I'm paranoid::.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__The Mortal Instruments and all its respective characters are owned by none other than Cassandra Clare. I am neither claiming it as my own nor am I trying to impersonate the true owner. I am simply borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. Although it might be very convincing at times, I am not Cassandra Clare. I donnot own her either._

_**A/N:**__ Contains BoyxBoy. lol this is a short Malec one-shot based on an argument me and my sister had about which one of the two would be the one to be pregnant. She thought Magnus was more fitting and I thought Alec was.__** I**__ gave her back-up reasons that you will read while she couldn't think of anything to support her argument. Just that Magnus 'seemed right for it'. lol Kinda Crack-ish I THINK...I tried not to make it crack cuz crack gets on my nerves. BUt, you know, theres only a certain level of seriousness you can achive when writing about two males arguing about pregnacy._

* * *

"Alec?"

The raven-haired man didn't open his eyes, but let out a simple "Hm?" that would let the other know that he was listening. He didn't feel like moving from his position: laying on Magnus with the back of his head on the sparkly male's chest and the rest of him sprawled on the brightly-colored couch, either one of his boyfriend's legs on each side of him. He had been so close to falling asleep while they 'both' watched Project Runway.

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

His desire to sleep instantly vanished as shock forced his body to move into a sitting position. He turned and gawked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He moved his mouth in an attempt to speak, but only noises that Magnus associated with the sound of a dying goat came out.

Magnus laughed. "Calm down, darling, I didn't mean it as in 'I wanna have kids with you'. I meant it like, have you ever considered what it would be like? Or what they would look like?"

At hearing the explanation, Alec let out a sigh of relief as he lay back on Magnus. He pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Umm...not really. I mean, to a certain point I have, but I never did get into the detail about what they would look like. I didn't think I would have any."

"What, so your parents were never that keen on you continueing the Lightwood line, or somthing like that?" Magnus questioned further.

The young shadowhunter scrunched up his face. "Not since I came out to them. I think they lost hope after that."

"Ah." said the older male, seeming content with the answers he received and turning his attention back to the television screen.

Alec watched the warlock for a moment, seeing how the multi-colored light from the television reflected in his eyes, matching the rest of his flamboyant outfit. "..Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Surprising enough, Magnus let out a laugh as he once again turned his attention to the other. "I actually could never get used to the idea of my children getting old before me." His face turned to one of seriousness. "On a side note, though, would you ever consider getting pregnant?"

The shadowhunter practically choked on his own saliva. He once again went back to gawking at his boyfriend, disbelief written all over his face. "Wh-What kind of question if THAT?! I'm a _guy_, Magnus, just in case there was any confusion about my gender!"

Magnus held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Calm down, darling! It was just a question. Maybe I should rephrase that...If all other logic was put aside and you were _able_ to get pregnant, _would_ you?"

Even explained, it didn't seem to comfort Alexander. "Not if I was still a guy! Seriously, Magnus, where do you come up with this stuff?!"

Never one to take things seriously, Magnus couldn't help but laugh once more. "But why not?" he pressed on. "Wouldn't you feel some pride in giving birth to our child?"

Alexander looked horrified. "No! That's_ beyond_ disturbing! How would you like something growing inside you and then you had to bring it out in one of the most graphic ways?"

"Sorry, baby, but if it ever did happen,...you would definitely be the one that got pregnant."

"Wh-!" Alec stopped and thought about this, then narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I most certainly would not. You being the one getting pregnant would be more realistic."

"What, and lose this figure? You're being absurd, love."

"That's exactly my point!"

"What is?"

"You're-!" Alec waved his hands around in the air, trying to find the right words for what he was trying to say. "-glittery!"

"So? Look, Alexander, you are definitely the girl in this relationship. It only makes sense that the _girl_ get pregnant!"

"I am NOT the girl!"

"Oh, yes you are, dear. I top you more than you top me. And that's only happens when I let you so your pride isn't all that wounded."

Alec's face flushed a deep shade of red at the direct reference of their sexual positions. "T-that's not the point!" Alec stuttered. "I'm a shadowhunter and I fight demons while you stay home and put on glitter! That clearly says that _you're_ the girl!"

"I stay home and make dangerous spells and potions that could blow your face off, darling." At this point, Magnus had stood up from the couch and started to make his way to the kitchen. He turned before entering and looked at Alec. "I don't know, Alexander...you just seem more..._feminine_ than me." Then he left the room, leaving the shadowhunter alone in the living room.

Alexander' jaw almost hit the floor at what he heard. He jumped to his feet and stalked angrily to the kitchen.

"FEMININE!? You're calling _me_ feminine?! Have you _seen_ what you are wearing?!" Alec yelled at Magnus, who was pouring himself a glass of milk, not even turning to look at the other.

It was true on a certain standpoint. The warlock was wearing more glitter than the raven-haired shadowhunter had ever seen on a single living being. His skin-tight skinny jeans were a bright lime green with a rainbow belt that had a bedazzled 'M', matched coordinately with a black shirt that read "Got Meow?" in equally fluorescent neon green diamond studs. His nails, which he changed everyday to match with his outfits, were covered with black, glittery nail polish. Alec didn't even want to start on trying to describe the other's hair. And all of this was considering that the warlock was in his 'stay at home' outfit.

Magnus waved a hand in the air dismissively, still not facing the other. "I didn't mean as in appearance wise, sweetheart, because in that case, yeah; of course you're gonna look more manly with that lame, washed-out sweater of yours." He took a long gulp from his glass before continuing. "I meant it as in mentality."

"Your mentality is more manly than mine?" Alec questioned,confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Yes. Just listen, i'm going to explain." Magnus took a seat at the table, then motion for Alexander to do the same. "You might want to sit down for this, sweetheart, it may be too much for you to digest while standing."

With an irritated huff, Alec sat across from the warlock and crossed his arms across his chest, determined to win this argument and not be the one that ended up being pregnant-able.

"Okey," started Magnus. "You are the insecure one in this relationship, that much has been established. Don't give me that look, Alexander, you know it's true. Anyways, even though you are capable of taking out a fleet of demons, you seem to have more of a caring side than I do. You actually care about people other than yourself, most of the time. And, don't get me wrong when I say this, but you're more sensitive, too." At this Alec scrunched up his face and let out a low snarl, making Magnus frown. "Don't do that, darling, it ruins that pretty little face of yours."

The cat-eyed man continued. "I'm the one that comforts you when you cry and, as far as i know, it's never been vice-versa." He inserted a smirk just to agitate his boyfriend. "You clean up the apartment, and you cook for us both. "

"What does all that have to do with me being the one more fit to be pregnant?"

"Nothing really. But all of that does support my side of the argument about you being the girl."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okey, but you have nothing to justify the other argument."

"_Au contraire, ma cherie_." Magnus held up his index finger. "Reason number one: You're a shadowhunter, therefore you should have a strong body. That would make it easier for you to carry and deliver the baby. As strong as I may be, I would possibly die through the process if the sheer embarrassment of being fat didn't kill me first."

He put his middle finger up with his index to indicate a number two. "Reason number two: Your caring and sensitive in your own messed up way. You'd probably be able to love a child if you had felt it live inside you." Magnus then added his ring finger to show a number three. "And last but not least, Reason number three:...You already have a motherly instinct, Alexander!" he laughed while Alec went into a state of shock. "Youre so protective over your siblings that sometimes I forget that their not your children! You're practically their mother! If you're like that towards your sister and brother, imagine a child you gave birth to! I, on the other hand, have never been inclined to put someone as a priority before my fabulous self, except for you of course."

Alec couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at his boyfriend, letting what he said settle in.

"I **_do not_** have a motherly instinct!" he cried in a sudden outburst, his voice cutting the silence like a knife.

Magnus sighed and stood up, walking away to put his now empty cup into the sink. "Darling, I know that it impugns your shadowhunter manly-ness greatly to be told you have a motherly instinct, but sometimes you just have to accept the facts. Which are, in this case, that you do have a motherly instinct. Case closed."

"W-well, what about you!?"

"What about me?"

Alec stumbled over his own thoughts as he tried to come up with reasons Magnus would be better at carrying a child. "Uhh..uh, you could..." his face lightened as his brain finally willed him a comeback. "You could take it shopping!" He knew it was a bad excuse, but it was the best he had at the moment. "You seem like you would be like those crazy mothers off of Toddlers and Tiaras that would buy their kids anything in order to make them look good."

Magnus leaned against the door frame, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "As true as that may be, I could just as easily dress up a baby that came from you."

_Darn it._

"But you would look better in maternity clothing!"_ Real smooth, Alec. If you can't beat them, flatter them._

Magnus threw his head back and let out a loud whooping laugh, startling Alec at the suddenness. He was still chuckling as he made his way to where Alec was and cupped the other's cheeks, then leaned down and placed a kiss on the shadowhunters slightly chapped lips

"Thanks, baby, but I think seeing you with a baby bump would be more attractive." The warlock then turned and made his way to the bedroom, leaving the door open for the other to come when he wished.

Alec stared after him. He thought their talk over once he was alone, reviewing everything he did wrong. Compared to previous ones, this conversation actually seemed to be one of the most normal. Which was sad, once he thought about it.

A certain piece of their argument suddenly came back to Alexander, making his brow furrow.

_"I top you more than you top me. And that's only because I let you sometimes..."_

"Hm. I'll show you,you stupid warlock," Alec muttered as he headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ THis was actually the basic outline of the argument me and my sister had. Again: She thought it more fitting that Magnus be the one pregnant while I thought Alec would be better for the job._

_Who do **you** think would be better? Tell me in a review! I'm considering starting a Malec M-preg once I'm done with the Multi-chap MaLec I have going on right now (Check it out, guys! It's called 'A Dream Within A Dream'! Please read and review! :) ) and I want to know who the readers think would be better to put as the pregnant one._

_So your opinion matters! REVIEW IT! :D thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Moving accounts, sorry.

**Info on profile. **

I will be moving some stories over there, so sorry if you see stuff youve already seen being uploaded again.

I will be uploading ADWAD again over there and starting the **Malec M-preg** I have promised to the people that read my one-shot "it would defenitly be you'

Yes, dears, I said M-preg. How exciting.

so if you are interested, info on profile. That will be appearing VERY soon.

Sorry for any inconvinience. Please do not report me...:(


End file.
